


Sang Ivre

by LeviSqueaks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Full Body Paralysis, M/M, Oral Sex, Paralysis, Praise Kink, Sam gets off on Benny being stronger than him, Vampire Bites, Vampire venom causes paralysis, drinking Benny's favorite whiskey so he can taste it in Sam's blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviSqueaks/pseuds/LeviSqueaks
Summary: The vampire's dark eyes trailed up Sam’s neck to meet his eyes, a hint of shame competing with the hunger on his face, jaw tight and hands firmly gripping the edge of the bar. Sam reached out to lay a hand on the man’s arm, the anxious answering heat of his skin shocking against the cooler temperatures of his friend’s. Benny hesitated and looked up again as he let the searing heat of Sam’s hand stir him. “It’s hard to be lonely.” he said softly into the smoky thickness of the air between them.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Sam Winchester
Comments: 17
Kudos: 31
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo, SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2020, Sam Winchester Bingo





	Sang Ivre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Casei_Solus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casei_Solus/gifts).



> For the Praise Kink square on the Sam Winchester Bingo, the Free Space on the SPN RareShip bingo, and the Chained to the Bed square for Bad Things Happen Bingo
> 
> Written for Solus who inspired the bun and helped me board this ship!

Sam had grown accustomed to sitting at Benny’s bar. He liked the smoky atmosphere and the blues that wafted out of the speaker system. The bar was sleepy just like the swamp it lived in, all of it restless and waiting silently. It honestly was a lot like it’s owner, the energy matching the man polishing a glass as he hummed along to the music. Dean may have been the one to bring Benny back and forge a bond in Purgatory that held absolute trust... but Sam had been the first one to meet the gentle giant, all those years ago in Montana. 

Sam smiled fondly at Benny as the man rested his head back against the wall and watched him with lidded eyes. That look intrigued Sam even as it sent a thrill down his spine, “what?” 

Benny didn’t answer at first, the words slow and measured as he set the glass on the mirrored shelf behind him. He cocked his head lightly to the side, eyes sharpening as they took in Sam’s relaxed stance. He didn’t quite answer, “you wan’ a drink, Sam?” 

Sam’s lips quirked and he shrugged in agreement, expecting a beer but getting a heavy tumbler placed in front of him before Benny pulled a dusty bottle out from under the bar, obviously aged and better than the wise men littering the shelves. The cork slid out of the bottle with that gut-twisting pop that spoke of good times and bad decisions and Benny held it out, hesitating for a moment, eyes searching, before pouring a healthy measure in Sam’s cup.

Sam went to lift the glass but stopped when Benny’s cool hand fell quickly to his wrist, fingers spanning and curling around it to keep the glass on the bar as he added water to a glass and used a spoon to drop a single drop into the mixture, a smile curling lips as he released Sam’s wrist with a slow caress over his pulse point. “Now try that, slow like,” he coached softly, corking the bottle and stowing it out of sight. 

Sam swallowed, eyes searching the other man’s face before the glass came up and rested against thick lips and he let his eyes lock onto the Vampire’s as he sipped the whiskey. It bloomed over his tongue like a wave lapping at sand, first cool then blooming warm as he let the spicy burn fill his senses, flushing his cheeks as he swallowed it down. Sam’s eyes fluttered shut as the liquid warmed him, his lips falling open as he pulled the glass away and savored the cherry undertone of the liquor on his tongue, licking his lips reflexively as brown eyes opened to focus back on Benny. 

Benny was smiling at him though his eyes were dark with something that hinted like hunger. Sam was lying if it didn’t shoot a thrill down his spine as something reared up inside of him to match the hunger he could plainly see. “It’s good,” Sam managed as he put the glass down on the bar carefully, a deep flush rising up his neck. Benny’s eyes snapped quickly to the spreading swell of blush and Sam swallowed again, gritting his teeth to keep silent in response. “Benny?”

The vampire's dark eyes trailed up Sam’s neck to meet his eyes, a hint of shame competing with the hunger on his face, jaw tight and hands firmly gripping the edge of the bar. Sam reached out to lay a hand on the man’s arm, the anxious answering heat of his skin shocking against the cooler temperatures of his friend’s. Benny hesitated and looked up again as he let the searing heat of Sam’s hand stir him. “It’s hard to be lonely.” he said softly into the smoky thickness of the air between them. 

There were no more words exchanged, just several moments of long, searching looks. Sam broke the staring match by lifting the glass with his other hand, leaving one resting on Benny’s wrist and wrapping long fingers there as he drained the glass slowly. 

The quiet stillness of the bar was broken by a growl that reverberated around Sam and he inhaled sharply as Benny twisted his wrist from Sam’s warm grip to reverse the action, his own hand clamping down on Sam’s and running a thumb over his pounding pulse point while he dragged the bottle out to refill Sam’s glass. “Drink up, Chere,” Benny guided Sam as he put the bottle on the gleaming, scarred wood. There was a promise in Benny’s eyes that had Sam licking his lips again and nodding. He lifted the glass to his lips obediently, staring into Benny’s eyes as he drained the glass, understanding exactly what was being offered, requested, demanded… 

Sam was going to give him everything he needed. 

The drink disappeared in the thick silence as Sam swallowed the last of the amber liquid just before Benny reached up to take the glass. There was that silent, pregnant pause that offered Sam a way out and Benny a moment to settle into his decision before Benny lifted Sam’s wrist, eyes locked with the younger man’s and he pressed his lips to hot flesh, eyes fluttering shut as he inhaled the scent of Sam’s skin. The air hummed with anticipation as Sam released a shuddering breath, swaying close and knocking into the bar between them before Benny released his hand. The Vampire’s movements were deliberate as he shut off the music and came out from behind the bar to join the tall hunter standing before him. 

It was still there, the tension humming like the cicadas in the trees out back and Sam swallowed as he sank into the Vampire’s dark eyes. “I trust you.” He spoke out into the hushed stillness and it quirked the corners of Benny’s lips. 

The Vampire rocked back on his heels as he looked up, his expression more cat than canary as he regarded Sam. “Now Cher… that might be your biggest mistake yet.” The words sent a bolt of pleasure and heat down Sam’s spine, that hot flash of adrenaline that screamed danger. It was one of Sam’s favorite feelings and it showed on his face. He waited, held himself in place and then purposefully squared his shoulders at Benny, dragging himself up to his full height and curling his lips as he leaned infinitesimally closer. The glove was thrown and Sam hoped Benny would quickly fix it. 

He didn’t have to wait long for that little growl to sound again before he was lifted off his feet and pushed back several paces until he slammed into the nearest pillar, the air ejecting from his lungs with a wheeze and a laugh. Sam rested his head back, eyes immediately closing as arousal surged through him and he bared his teeth at Benny, getting a set of fangs echoed back at him. “I’ve made a lot of mistakes, be stupid to stop now,” Sam managed before Benny shoved forward to kiss him firmly. 

It was everything that Sam wanted and he tried to surge forward to push himself close to Benny, but Benny just laughed and pushed him back firmly with a single hand and raised an eyebrow at him, the look made Sam’s cock twitch in his jeans and hands slide up Benny’s chest. “Now where do you think you’re going, Cher?” he asked, all easy soft tones and dark hungry eyes. 

Sam threw his head back, connecting with the weathered wood as he gripped Benny’s shirt in tight hands and whined deep in his throat. “Gonna go straight to hell… you gonna take me there?” he demanded as he arched his neck for Benny with a desperate squirm as his hands suddenly flexed, wanting to fist material and touch all at the same time. “Come on Benny, I’m not a delicate flower, you don’t have to be gentle with me.” 

Benny stilled, not like Dean might when he was finding words or Dad had when he had heard a noise… no it was the stillness of the dead and it sent another wave of pleasure danger arousal into Sam’s cock as he strained against the hand holding him tight against the wood. Suddenly Benny was there, against him, smelling of spice and soap and the faint smell of blood and the pressure against his body let Sam sag against him as the man’s mouth found his neck. “Fuck! Yes… do it,” he demanded as he arched against the stronger man. 

Benny’s teeth grazed the skin of his neck and a tongue traced against the spot where his pulse throbbed hard and fast. Benny inhaled deeply, taking in Sam’s scent and the younger man whimpered beneath strong hands as Benny’s mouth clamped down. There was that flash of terror as Benny began sucking and licking his skin as sweat and goosebumps burst across the expanse of Sam’s torso. Teeth grazed again and Sam keened as Benny drew back enough to run a hand up to fist Sam’s hair and bend his neck further. “Smell good enough ta be eatin’ you, Cher.” 

Sam laughed, desperate and breathy, “Aww, I bet you say that to all the girls.” His laughter died quickly as Benny’s teeth grazed his pulse point and suddenly the mix of danger and trust and anticipation sunk into his skin and he bucked his hips forward, aching in his pants. He was desperate… desperate for Benny to bite him, touch him, fuck him and the words spilled out of his mouth quickly as Benny’s tongue teased against the pounding throb under his skin. “God! Benny please, bite… take me. I want it!” he managed through gasping breaths. 

The piercing pain lanced through him ripping a keening groan from his throat as Benny clamped down, sucking hard. It was a rush of white-hot pain before fading into an aching pleasure that ran in a straight line to Sam’s cock. His hands scrambled to find purchase against firm arms as his nerves went haywire. Each suck ached deep in Sam’s spine and he panted. Sam’s eyes screwed close as Benny shifted closer, teeth grazing something that made Sam cry out weakly. His legs buckled and Benny pinned him firmly against the pillar so he wouldn’t be able to slide down.

Sam was idly aware of the gentle slurping sounds that came from his neck. Of the hot air blowing across them. Of the ticking clock. Of his limbs growing heavy. The strength leaving his body and limbs growing numb. He whimpered. He couldn’t move. His hands gripping Benny’s arms weakly but whether to push away or pull closer, Sam didn’t know. 

Suddenly he felt Benny’s teeth slide from his skin and he whimpered at the loss. Benny's face was there, suddenly in front of him, blood trailing down his chin and Sam groaned weakly as Benny licked his lips with a satisfied smirk. “Fucking delicious,” Benny managed, but the words slipped in and out of Sam’s mind as he tried to concentrate on it all. All he could focus on was the blood and the raging hunger that suddenly filled him, aching for the drug he would never get over. 

Benny pressed forward, lips searching Sam’s out and dragging the taller man into a filthy, bloody kiss. The taste of it woke the fire and need in Sam’s body. It was that first dose of cocaine after a dry spell, the first taste of nicotine or alcohol flooding his veins and he pressed forward with a growl. He battled lips and tongue against Benny’s as his hands came up to grip Benny's clothing, trying to rip it free so he could feel the other man’s cooler skin against his own. He felt like lava was trapped under his skin in the sweltering heat of the air around them and the lips on his own. He was harder than he could recall ever being before and he rocked his hips up against Benny’s with a tremulous plea before his vision went dark. 

~~~

When Sam snapped back into consciousness, he was suddenly plagued with the doubt that he was trapped in a dream. Like the worst of nightmares, he could see, he could hear, but his body refused to respond when he tried to sit up. His breathing became labored as his eyes darted around until Benny appeared in his peripherals. “Shh, calm down, cher. It’ll wear off,” a hand soothed down his hair and the touch had Sam aching for the man to trace down his skin. 

He was going mad, aching in his need to be held, touched… taken. He wanted to feel the same white hot pleasure of Benny drinking from him, wanted the taste of blood. He whimpered and got a chuckle in response as Benny leaned down to kiss Sam’s lips gently. Sam wanted to respond, wanted to reciprocate but couldn’t even get his lips to move against the chapped ones pressed there. He felt himself tear from the shock of pleasure as Benny kissed his jaw and then down his neck. He couldn’t move into it or away and the complete lack of control over his body made his skin throb and ache. A tear slowly trailed down his cheek as Benny licked across the throbbing mark on his neck and then further down, lapping at his chest. 

Sam was suddenly aware, as much as he could manage to focus, of his nakedness. He felt like his body was slowly rebooting. It was coming back online one synapsis at a time as he took in the bed he was sprawled over and the press of lips against his skin. Benny licked across one of his nipples and a broken moan tumbled from frozen lips. Sam couldn’t even move his eyes to see the man devouring his skin. Benny chuckled again and it sounded like honey in the warm air surrounding them. “So beautiful Cher, you been so good for me, giving me what I wanted. So sweet Sam. Your blood taste like home.” 

Sam whimpered at the praise flowing from Benny’s lips before they teased down his stomach, nipping tightly around Sam’s naval and nipping lower. Sam desperately wanted to touch Benny back. “‘Enny,” he managed, his lips refusing to meet to form the B, “nee you!” 

“Y’ve got me, Sam. I’m right here,” the vampire soothed before a tongue slid down Sam’s stomach to the crease of his thigh and groin. Sam couldn’t even muster the energy to feel embarrassed as his skin tightened in gooseflesh. Benny mouthed at his sac, nuzzling close and the scratch of his stubble across Sam’s cock was tortuous. 

A broken sob fell from his lips and he tried to arch up without success as Benny took his cock deep in his mouth, swallowing around Sam’s length. He could feel the tiniest nick from sharp teeth and he screamed, not from fear but just because he couldn’t react any other way. Benny pulled up and the loss of the heat and pressure was devastating. Another tear fell down his cheek and Benny was suddenly there, looming over him to lick away the tear tracks and press another kiss against Sam’s lips. “So perfect for me Sam. You smell and taste sweeter than anyone I’ve ever had. I’m going to bite you again. Gonna make you feel so good for me.” 

Benny’s promises were given reverently between kisses and Sam panted in between each one. He felt that same blissful fog rolling over him like he had when Benny had effortlessly pinned him against the wall. This was exactly what he wanted. “‘lease, need you ‘enny.” 

“Just enjoy it, Cher. I’ve got you, Sam,” came the promise as the man disappeared from view again. Sam felt like his entire body was made from static. Like he was disconnected from his network but still trying to fire sensation across his nervous system anyway. He felt a few errant kisses down his cheek and neck but when Benny passed his neck to keep wandering lower, Sam felt his cock throb. Before he could ask what Benny was doing, where he was going, he felt strong hands lifting and spreading his thighs. 

Sam felt exposed, naked, desperate at the inability to hide himself as Benny settled his heavy, cool weight against his legs. There was a pause before the slow drag of Benny’s tongue suddenly slid across Sam’s thigh. He ached with how much he wanted to watch as Benny pressed another kiss there. “You smell so sweet here, Sam. So thick with blood and sweet like honey. I want to devour you,” came a husky whisper in the dim light. 

Sam could only moan in response before there was a lancing bolt of pain as teeth sank into the tender meat of his inner thigh followed by a deep suck. Each suck felt like it was connected directly to Sam’s cock and he screamed again when he spilled in reaction to Benny shifting and sinking his fangs deeper. The pleasure was so intense that Sam couldn’t handle it. He felt tears streaming down his face and the cooling sensation of cum painted over his stomach warred with the magma-hot sensation of Benny sucking greedily at the wound. It was too much and Sam sank back under again. His vision greyed out until all he could hear was the rasp of cicadas and soft suckling as it all went dark.


End file.
